The Vaccine Immunology Program (formerly NIAID Vaccine Immune T cell and Antibody Laboratory Core/Immunology Core Laboratory) is responsible for the end point analyses of clinical vaccine, therapeutic and prevention trials carried out by the Vaccine Research Center and their intramural and extramural collaborators. In addition, the VIP investigates basic B and T cell immunobiology to elucidate the mechanisms that inform the discovery and development of vaccines for public health, including HIV,influenza, Ebola, Zika, Malaria, TB and other emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases, and develops sophisticated analyses that supports in-depth investigation of clinical vaccine trials, including highly qualified clinical assays for use in IND submissions and product licensure purposes.